


无

by wniss



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wniss/pseuds/wniss
Summary: 他后背抵着霍格沃茨古老的墙砖，经历岁月使其已有些斑驳，一下一下烙在年轻人单薄的后背上。





	无

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读预警 ☞北极圈cp
> 
>                  ☞车！是车！！
> 
>                  ☞人物属于官方，ooc属于我
> 
>                  ☞HP世界观AU，与即将开坑的文没有任何关系
> 
>                  ☞双拉文克劳（。）
> 
>                  ☞一发即完，激情踩三轮系列

他后背抵着霍格沃茨古老的墙砖，经历岁月使其已有些斑驳，一下一下烙在年轻人单薄的后背上。他不舒服的闷哼一声，对方立即以强壮有力的臂膀将他稍微离开砖面。但这种照顾不是永久的，阿泰尔攀附在巴耶克肩膀上低低喘息，他的脸上因为心理和生理上的刺激而一片潮红，指甲在对方赤裸的肩膀上流下红痕。

 

“……巴耶克，巴耶克。”他呼唤对方名讳，膝关节带动整条腿蜷曲起来锁在对方腰间，膝侧微微突出的关节死死按进那块结实柔韧的腰肉中，“慢点……”他难受得想扭动上半身，却被对方紧紧压制得半分动弹皆不得。

 

“……抱歉，里面太紧了。”巴耶克安抚性的亲吻对方脸颊，从眼角一路连到嘴角，他一边拖住阿泰尔的全身体重使他半靠在自己怀里，一边往对方穴眼里扩张，欲望使他下半身已经有了抬起的兆头，但这和对方的紧致并不冲突。他一根手指在对方穴口周围软肉上打转，维持数秒——这让阿泰尔缠在他腰上的腿缩得更紧了。

 

“放松……亲爱的……放松……”他以指尖在那片紧紧收缩着的软肉中央轻轻按了一下，换来肩膀上锋利的刺痛感。这时指尖回到穴口周围安抚，刺激出少许滑腻液体从缝隙里涌出，他沾了些液体将它们涂抹到其余早已被安抚得滚烫的部位，然后开始向深处探入。

 

第一根手指就让未经人事的阿泰尔喉中涌出藏不住的声音，他将面部藏进巴耶克袍子里狠狠吸收着混合了对方体味的空气，为了保留自己可能压根儿早就不存在自尊，就算巴耶克已经保证在周围释放了隔离咒，他还是压制着由生理引发的黏腻呻吟，任其在略显干涩的甬道中按压。

 

甬道内部不够湿润，手边也没有适合的润滑物，这让巴耶克有点不满。他只能将阿泰尔面部从自己袍子里挪出来亲吻他的嘴唇，舌头灵巧卷住对方因突如其来的侵犯而无所适从的舌头，津液以此为通道交互流动，顺着嘴角流下。

 

肠液终于顺随深吻有了少许分泌，阿泰尔张嘴咬住对方喉结，少许的窒息感让巴耶克脸上流露出一丝苦笑——但很快他就置之不理了，他的手指在肠液润滑下灵活带动起甬道中柔软又敏感的肠肉翻搅，阿泰尔被激得瞬间松了嘴附在对方耳边，用甜腻的呻吟和喘息灌入巴耶克耳中，对此他回以一个鼓励性的吻。

 

“嗯……嗯……巴耶克……”他重复着那个名字，一遍又一遍，隐秘处被开扩的丝丝痛楚混合着前端的快感使理智即将远离，他能感到自己的勃起贴着对方腹部，亲吻沾湿他的睫毛，巴耶克半长的棕发鸟羽般拂过他脖颈，掠过皮肤上深深浅浅的吻痕。

 

巴耶克抽出手指拍拍对方臀部，沾满肠液的指飞速扫过阿泰尔细瘦的腰侧停驻在他的勃起上——这让他攀在巴耶克身上的躯壳微微颤抖。埃及人手法极好，几下搓揉便让他身上的人儿喘息加重，后穴的空虚让阿泰尔自然而然想要收缩起甬道，不料巴耶克比他还快上一步，须臾两根手指便迅速挑开嫣红的穴肉贯穿入其中用力搅动、按压。

 

“啊——嗯——巴耶克！”阿泰尔被甬道搅动的快感一激，遂下意识收缩起穴道，但对方不吃这一套。巴耶克两指撑开，然后让第三根手指挤着第二根手指旁边探进来。他已经完全亢奋起来，扩张的手法也粗鲁不少，任对方金眸底里涌出一层薄薄的生理性泪水，在眼眶中来回滚动。

 

“前面……呜，巴耶克，前面……”他难受的蹭着对方腹部，欲望灌满前端，只要再点上一点火星就可以燃烧——可巴耶克熟视无睹。他只是粗鲁的撑开狭窄的穴道，指甲轻轻刮擦穴壁逼迫更多肠液流出，在臀部留下微微反光的亮痕。

 

“别哭。”巴耶克吻去对方眼底打着转的泪水，在心底估摸着扩张已经差不多，是时候了。他将阿泰尔向上又托起一些高度，用自己体重将其死压在墙上，“用后面。”

 

说着他迅速撤离手指，在新一波的空虚感还未涌上时用自己分身贯入对方温热甬道中，阿泰尔在一瞬间尖叫起来，他的大脑还没来得及消化对方言语便被巨物侵入感填充起来——尽管前期做得已经充分，但在插入一瞬间他还是觉得自己要被撑爆了。撕裂感从双方交合处传来，他原本攀附于对方肩头的双手一瞬间勒紧巴耶克脖颈，两人借着这个空当很有默契的接吻，松口时银丝在空气里吊开一条长长的线。

 

“疼……巴耶克——你……嗯……！”

 

欲望冲散了完整的言语，埋在甬道深处的巨物在几次迅速抽插下完成了容纳，欲液迅速拉划发出淫靡的声音，顺着阿泰尔大腿根部向下蔓延开来。他的理智被彻底湮没在无边无际的欲望里，贯穿入深处的快感很好抚慰了手指没能抵达的位置，他仰起脖颈，头顶皮贴住墙砖任埃及人凑上前来亲吻，留下更多暖味的痕迹。

 

他们几乎同时射出，阿泰尔只觉一股热流从深埋着的巨物顶端涌出，灼烧他的甬道……然后前端陡然一松，白浊沾在巴耶克结实的腹肌间。他被顶峰的激烈夺去了所有反应，直到埃及人再次亲吻他的面颊时才反应过来。

 

 

 

 

END.

 

没了。司机重新上路系列


End file.
